


Freedom

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin watch the sky of Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A little "bonus" drabble. As my first one was so long I didn't know if I could post it on the community, I've written this one! Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Merlin stood against the parapet of the highest tower of Camelot. He was looking at the sky, watching the two dragons flying high in the sky.

Kilgarrah and Aithusa were turning, diving, getting back higher… It was like a dance. They played, trying to fly just above the forest, brushing past the trees. And then coming closer to the city, where the stunned whispers of the inhabitants could be heard in every street.

Merlin felt arms encircling his waist.

"They are beautiful," Arthur said, resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah… And they look so happy."

Merlin felt Arthur nod.

They stayed like that, looking at the dragons dancing in the sky for a long time. And when the sky started to get darker, Kilgarrah finally landed in a field. Aithusa kept flying for a little while. She was only a child, after all.

"You know… I never hoped for a day like today," Merlin confessed, Arthur still holding him in his arms. "I often wished for a day when magic would be allowed again in the kingdom.  But I never imagined being here, in your arms, watching dragons fly in the sky of Camelot."

"And did you imagine being my Consort?"

"No… I only dreamed of your love. Not of the title," Merlin answered with a little laugh.

He faced Arthur and kissed him slowly.


End file.
